In the related art, a device is known which includes a plurality of sensor electrodes which are installed to be arranged on the upper surface of a door handle provided in a door of a vehicle, and controls the operation of a lock device of the vehicle when a detection signal which is coincident with a reference detection pattern such as a contact in a predetermined contact order with respect to the plurality of sensor electrodes is detected (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).